Code:Nanite
by dgreen20
Summary: The Land of Minecraftia is in danger. The gods of Mojang have been dispatched across the multiverse to find suitable champions to work as a team to save their creations. Dinnerbone has chosen a 16 year old girl with the power to manifest machines from her body. He has sent her to the Lyoko universe. There she will be tested to prove her worthiness. Rated M for AL
1. An unexpected guest

**Prologue**

**Unexpected Guest**

It was a normal day in Abysus. The sun was setting across a crimson red sky, buildings were shattered, a huge crumbling castle stood in the middle of a blast zone, the land was infused with unstable nanobots called nanites. This was the original site of the nanite event. About 22 years ago this landscape use to be peaceful and quite beautiful. Six scientists where working on a experimental program that dealt with the creation of tiny nanoscopic robots designed to help humanity for the better, But it all took a turn for the worse.

The second son of two of the scientists got critically injured. He was saved with the first batch of fully programed nanites. A few of the other scientists saw far more potential in what they made then they originally hoped for, they saw them able to be used as weapons.

Out of pure desperation, they released the unfinished nanites from the reactor into the world. The resulting explosion took the lives of two people who where too close to the reactor. The nanites where scattered across the planet. Infecting every living thing, infusing the soil of the original site was unstable and the towns people mutated into E.V.O's (exponentially variegated organism).

The leader of Abysus is an E.V.O called biowulf. He use to be the right hand man to the country's previously leader till he turned insane and left to finish the nanite project he started all those years ago. Biowulf was once a man. Now he is a humanoid, mechanical wolf like creature. He values strength and is a decent leader.

He was sitting on his crumbled throne like chair tapping his claws on the arm of it. After Rex Salazar, an extraordinary E.V.O cured the world. Biowulf was lucky to be saved when he did my breach, his closest ally, with her portals. He was spared being cured but at the price of being one of the only E.V.O's on the planet. Him, his old leader Van Kliess, Breach, and a hand full of others where the only E.V.O's left.

He was thinking on how he can get revenge on Rex for destroying his hopes and dreams of being the true leader of the E.V.O's. Van Kliess entered the room with a smile on his face and a plan in mind.

"It seems that you are still unable to come up with a plan. Being a leader isn't as easy as you thought isn't it?" He asked. Van Kliess wasn't exactly what you would think a scientist to be. He was a middle aged man, hair grey as metal with brick red streaks, brown eyes, a yellow gauntlet he made himself to help stabilize his nanites, long lab coat as black as the night, he was a bit shorter then biowulf, had a shaggy full black beard with streaks of grey.

"It is hard to come up with an effective yet stealthy plan. We don't want to be hunted down like wild animals. Especially since there are so few of us left." Biowulf said with a bit of a growl in his voice.

A small purple spark exploded in the corner. Van Kliess and Biowulf both looked toward the source of the spark. Biowulf scanned the area for anything suspicious. Squinting his red lenses for eyes.

"What was that?" He asked.

A giant purple portal exploded in the far left corner of the room. Unlike Breach's portals, this one seemed to emit a faint light. Biowulf and Van Kliess covered there eyes from the sudden flash of light. It made a weird droning sound as something or someone walked through it like it is nothing.

A man in a pale white lab-coat, deep blue dark eyes, dark top hat, pale white skin, blue pen in his lab pocket, six brass buttons along one side of his coat, a cape with a yellow mojang symbol on the back. He looked like he didn't have any smooth shapes on him, like he was cubic. The man stood by the portal as it slowly vanished. He took a quick look around as Biowulf and Van Kliess stood there in shock.

"What a lovely place this is." The man said as he walked closer to Biowulf in his throne "Granted, It does need a little restoration to look a bit better."

Biowulf got up from his throne and walked toward the intruder of his castle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asks with his claws ready to fight.

"I'm Dinnerbone, god of redstone. i hail from minecraftia." He said bowing before Biowulf. He didn't want to insult him. Biowulf stood down and squinted at him.

"I'm Van Kliess and this is my friend Biowulf, welcome to Abysus." Van Kliess introduced. Biowulf went along with it to make his old master feel better about himself.

"Nice to meet you Sir Van Kliess and Lord Biowulf. I traveled across the multiverse to seek help from a certain individual to save my world." He explained.

"There is no such thing as the multiverse. It is a sketchy theory at best." he remarked

Dinner bone waved his cubed hand in the air and a clear sphere appeared out of thin air. It showed millions, maybe billions of spheres inside they where swirling. Each one looked a bit like the milky way. Both Biowulf and Van Kliess looked amazed at what they where seeing. Dinnerbone poked one of the spheres and it expanded.

The sphere looked similar to there current situation but Van Kliess had a crown on his head. Evos ran all around, obeying his every command. A man was on his hand and knees kissing Van Kliess feet.

"That is what your universe would look like if you had one more powerful evo joined your side" He said waving his hand. The sphere disappeared from sight. He picked himself up. He dusted his knee off and looked at the two beings.

"What would you need us for?" Biowuld asked. Dinnerbone laughed as he wiped a bit of sweat from his blocks head.

"I'm not here for either of you two or anyone in this general area..." He said.

"Then who are you looking for. If they are not here then why did you show up here?" Biowulf interrupted. Van Kliess put his hand up for him to be quiet.

"Now let's not be rude to your guest. He must have his reasons for appearing here before us." Van Kliess said. despite that he may of tried to takeover the united nations and almost killed hundreds on multiple occasions but he can be a gentlemen at times.

Dinnerbone waved his left hand in the air. The nanites from the soil obeyed him and made a screen. On the screen was a picture of a head snapshot Hispanic teenage women.

"Do you know this women?" He asked. Van Kliess scratched his growing beard.

The women had long brown hair with tips as red as fire that went to her shoulders, very dark brown eyes, a pair of orange goggles on her forehead, she has the face of determination. She appeared to be 15-16 years old. She was wearing a teal tank-top with a orange and blue jacket.

"Unfortunately I do. That is Violet Salazar. She is the daughter of Rex Salazar, the man that wiped out most of our kind." He said. "Biowulf can you please give us a few minutes. I got a felling that what he wants is beyond your help." He asked. Biowulf squinted his eyes and growled before walking out of the room. He didn't like the idea of leaving his most powerful ally in a room alone with someone they just meet.

"What do you want her for?" He asked.

"I need her to help save my world. As a god I can not directly intervene with the problems of my world or any other world. No matter how bad they are. But I can award a champion to step in for me." He explained. "I've been looking across the multiverse for a suitable champion but very little have the potential. All I'm asking for you and your friends to do is take the fall for what i'm about to do. In return I will provide you with anything your hearts desire. With in reason of course." He explained.

Van Kliess didn't believe a word of this. He still thinks he is crazy. He scratched his beard some more.

"I know it may sound crazy. Even with me showing you it exists. The idea of a infinite amount of universes. With every second we waste my world gets in even more trouble and the humans from it in more danger." He pleaded. Van Kliess smiled as he heard Dinnerbone's pleads for help. God or not, he still enjoyed the idea of people getting on there hand and knees, begging for help from him.

"What exactly is my kind taking the fall for?" He asked.

" It is simple. I'll transport her into another multiverse that is a slightly less hostile them my own. There will be trials she will need to complete. If she can prove herself worthy. I'll award her as my champion and summon her when she is ready." Dinnerbone explained.

"So your asking my kind to take the fall while you kidnap the daughter of one of the most powerful men on the face of this earth? And test her worthiness of being your champion to save another universe?"

Dinnerbone nodded.

"Why can't you go and get her yourself? Why ask my kind to take the fall?"

"If you found out that a being from another universe came and took your daughter, to be in a series of trials to prove her worthiness of being a god's champion. Wouldn't you get beyond ticked and hunt them down relentlessly. there would be no place safe for them to hide. Now if your someone from your world took her, you wouldn't be as mad but still want to whoop 'em into next year." He explained.

Van Kliess scratch his beard some more. He wasn't liking this plan so much.

"What is this 'other' universe like?"

"Still your earth, but it has a digital world called Lyoko, it has no nanites, set in 2005, more or less technologically advanced, and has a killer computer virus trying to kill off humanity."

Van Kliess liked that idea. It would certainly prove to be quiet an adventure, and interesting to watch from a safe distance. He smiled.

"Will we get a good view of her adventure in this other world?"

Dinnerbone nodded again. "You'll get to watch it with me, giving me suggestions on how to test her even better. I would ask Biowulf to, but he seems to headstrong. You on the other hand. You seem to be thinking things out then take action. Perfect person to help test her to the fullest."

Van Kliess liked the idea of seeing his arch enemies daughter be put through tests and sent to another universe, but he didn't want to be the one that get's the pounding when Rex breaks down the door and demands his daughter back. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay. We'll do it. But in return you must guarantee that if she dies and while she is away, That me and my kind will be protected from Rex's rage."

"You have my word that i'll protect some of you." Dinnerbone said as the screen vanished. "I won't be able to protect all of you. my powers are limited here. i need to have some magic left to create a portal back home."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow good sir." Van Kliess said shaking hands with Dinnerbone.

Biowulf was eavesdropping from the other room. He didn't like the idea of taking the fall for something he didn't do. He crept away from the doorway and went for a walk around the castle.


	2. Daughter of a hero

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own the rights to Code Lyoko. Moonscape does,**

**I don't own the rights to generator Rex. Man of action studios does,**

**I don't own the rights to minecraft. Mojang does,**

**I created this idea for a story. Please sit back, enjoy, and read on**

**Chapter 1**

**Daughter of a hero**

**A ray of gold**en sun shined through the blinds of a small house in the Nevada desert. It was the only house for miles around. There was a small greenhouse farm outback, deep ocean blue walls, black tiled roof, stained glass shaped like a gear on the front oak wood door. House itself was only two stories.

The air was cool and crisp from the night before, trickles of raindrops left over fell from the gutters, the sky turned a light shade of orange with bits of pink mixed in.

Violet instinctively pulled the covers over her eyes. The sunlight in her eyes almost blinded her. It always seems like the sun always knew the right time and place to shine when she was fast asleep. Her mahogany brown hair fell in front of her face as she tried to fall back to sleep. The cherry red tips of her hair laid on the bed-sheets. Her skin glowed as the early morning rays of sunlight struck it. A ear piercing buzzing sound filled the tiny room as the teen groaned.

"I don't want to get up. Ten more minutes." Violet Salazar moaned as she pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She never really liked the mornings. Her room wasn't the greatest or cleanest. It was pretty small, had pink walls, few pictures of her and her parents, a few posters of boy bands, Piles of clothes and hangers scattered the Blue carpeted floor. A knock on her door got her hazelnut eyes half open. To her a knock on the door was worse then the alarm clock buzzing in the morning.

"Time to wake up. We got to go visit Uncle Caesar soon." Her father said from behind the birch wood door.

She groaned as she up from her bed. Her slender body arose from the covers of her bed. Her pink pajamas reflected some of the sunlight as she stretched. Her hair grown down to her shoulders, strands of her hair stood up every which way.

Sloping to her closet to get dressed for the day. She quickly got dressed as the sun rose higher in the early morning sky.

She was almost dressed as she stumbled around her room looking for her red and orange jacket. She was in a teal tank top. Denim blue jeans with very light purple rings around the knees, hips, and cuff. Blue-black tennis shoes with blue gears on the sides.

"Where is it" Violet said to herself as she looked across her room. She looked under her bed, in her closet, everywhere. As she kept looking, her door creaked open. Her father walked into her room.

"Looking for something?" Rex said. He didn't look too different then he did 16 years ago. Just gotten a bit taller, had a small beard growing, shaggy brown hair. He looked like he was in his early 30's.

"Yes, I can't find my jacket." Violet said rummaging through the piles of dirty clothes.

"Maybe if you clean your room, you'll find it next time." Rex said stepping over a box of make up. Violet jumped up off the ground with a jacket in hand.

"Found it." Violet said as she threw her red and orange jacket on and walked out of her room. Rex followed her outside.

"Don't forget your lunches." Circe said from the living room, Rex's wife and Violet's mom. She looked a bit like Violet, close to the same facial features, longer hair, and had deep red hair tips. She was in her early 30's.

"We won't mom." Violet said grabbing her pack and went outside. Rex went over and gave her a quick kiss as he got his paper lunch-bag.

"I'll be back later. Caesar needs to check her nanites to be sure there stable." Rex explained.

"Alright sweetie. Don't forget you still have to cook dinner tonight." Circe reminded.

"Don't worry. I won't forget" Rex said as he went outside to meet up with Violet.

"Race you to Providence. Loser pays for breakfast." Rex said as blue veins glowed on his legs before he built a vehicle he calls the 'Rex ride' from his legs. He put his goggles on, Violet smiled.

"Your on, old man" She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Blue veins spread across her legs. Her nanites transformed her legs into a hovering motorcycle like machine. It was shaped and formed just like her fathers but it had red and orange coloring instead of orange and gray.

Helmets matching there rides grow on their heads from there nanites.

"On the count of three." Rex said revving the engine on his ride.

"Alright." Violet said putting here orange goggles on and gave a sly smile. "One, Two, Three" She yelled really fast before accelerating as fast as she could, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Rex coughed a bit. "Cheater!" he yelled as he took off after her. It was about a 20 mile drive from their house to Providence. Twenty miles of empty desert to there destination. Both knew the way by heart, but Violet still had a lot to learn.

He quickly caught up to her. Violet looked back to see Rex Catching up to her fast.

"No fair, you cheated." Rex said yelling from 20 feet behind her. He swerved to avoid a cactus but returned to driving beside his daughter.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of not 'paying for breakfast'." She yelled back as she drove away faster.

"If you want to play that game." He mumbled to himself. Rex grew a orange and grey cannon from his right arm. It extended backwards and scooped up some sand then retracted. He aimed it at the base of her ride. "Catch!" He fired the cluster of sand at Violet.

"What?" She said looking back to see the sand coming at her fast. She swerved to avoid rapid fire from her father behind her. The final shot hit the front of her ride.

It went into a front flip as her vehicle shattered. She grew a pair of twin turbines from her back and hovered in place as her father passed her. She folded her arm in and tried to catch up.

"We're even now, and you got better at rapidly creating your builds." He said speeding up. Wasn't long before a building started getting bigger and bigger as they got closer. Violet started getting a bit nervous as they got closer.

"Sorry to do this to you Pop, but I don't got the money for breakfast, so." She said putting her hand on his vehicle. A blue light came from her hands and went across his ride. She could sense the nanites inside it as her hand touched it. How they arranged themselves to make his build, how they worked, what they where programmed.

Rex started slowing down as Violet took her hand off the front of his vehicle. The nanites in his build where shutting down. Violet sped ahead as fast as her wing could.

"Well played." Rex said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Violet started getting smaller. He built his pair of wings and zoomed after her.


End file.
